heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho'Gall quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Cho'Gall. Cho's quotes are in red, Gall's quotes are in turquoise. When Resurrected * Life returns to us! "Well done, servant." * "The cycle continues." * "The master says this is not our time!" * "We live again!" "Eternal we are!" At Shop Before Purchase: * "The hour of twilight is upon us!" "Finally!" * "Allow us to serve!" * "Hurry!" "Destruction awaits for no ogre!" On purchase: ''' * "We are bound in chaos!" '''After purchase (Hero is already owned) * "The master calls us!" "So it seems!" * "I'm ready to serve my master!" "Umm...I...uh...I'm not ready!" * "I grow bored of this!" "Pay attention, brother!" On Selection * "The apocalypse has come!" * "Chaos comes!" In Trial Mode "When our task is finished, you will revel in our glory!" Hero Interactions Questioning other player: Arthas * "Ner'zhul!" "No, someone else!" Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) * "Oh, look brother, a demon!" "This should be entertaining." Illidan * "Elf... What is that familiar magic?" Lunara * "Your precious wilds once served the Gods below." "They shall again." Murky * "Stay out of our way, pipsqueak!" Gul'dan * "Gul'dan?! You..." "... You should be dead!" Being questioned: Arthas * "Our reputation precedes us!" Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) * "Time to unleash some chaos!" "Oblivion unfurled!" Lunara * "Mwahahaha!" "Don't laugh at that, you idiot!" Murky * "I have no time for this nonsense!" "Oh, I do! Plenty!" Gul'dan * "We serve a new master now." "Beyond life, beyond death!" Hero Kills One of these quotes may be said at random. * "Fall... before Cho'Gall!" * "Broken, body and spirit!" * "Yes! Kill them all!" "Um, what he said." * "Excellent kill!" "They all are!" * "I will crush everything you hold dear!" * "Weak and forgettable!" * "Oh yes, a good kill, brother!" (if Cho is credited with the kill) * "Well done, brother, well done!" (if Cho is credited with the kill) * "None impede the wrath of Cho'Gall!" (if ending a killing spree) Killing a Specific Hero Arthas * "There is something familiar about that death knight..." "Yeah, who cares?" Illidan * "You are more demon than hunter, elf!" Orc (Thrall, Rehgar, Samuro, etc.) * "Orcs!" Rexxar * "We are four times the ogre you are, whelp!" Humorous Quotes * "What do you want?" * "Speak!" "Yes, use your words!" * "What do you expect from us, 'two heads are better than one' jokes?" "Better than none!" "Oh, shut up, will you?" * "Hey, brother! Knock knock!" "Oh, we are so not doing this!" "Aw, man..." * "The Hour of Twilight is upon us!" "Hour? It felt like three in the theatre!" "Eh, don't let them know that, brother." "Oh, right." * "Knock knock!" "Stop it, I said NO!" "Dang it, come on!" * "Ahhh... Silent, but world destroying..." (chuckles) (sniffs) ''"What?! WHAT IS THAT?!" * "Oh, terrible! Move! Move us away from here, you oaf!" "Muhehehehahahahahaha!" * "Cho!" "Gall!" "Cho!" "Gall!" "Chooooooooooo!" "Gaaaalllll!" * ''(blast) "Will you stop trying to hit them and hit them, brother?!" "Well, you try aiming with one eye!" (Gall has a single cyclops eye, unlike his two-eyed twin) * "You may have the brawns, brother, but I've got the brains!" (laughter) "We both know that's not true." "Wh... er... I don't!" * "Knock knock!" "Oh boy. He's not gonna drop this, is he? Fine. Who's there?" "Cho!" "Cho who?" (giggling) "Cho mama!" (laughter) "We have the same mother, you idiot!!" * "Why do you get all the armor?" "Because i'm the one who knows how to use it!" "Well, you don't have to yell about it." * "Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" (a reference to the Team Rocket motto) * "What shall we do today?" "The same thing we do every day, brother: try and destroy the world!" Movement * "Of course!" "Well I don't want to!" * "Forward, brother!" * "Annihilation is at hand!" * "So be it." * "Right away." Basic Abilities * "Nothing is hidden to eternal eyes!" * "Let the eye reveal all!" * "Sight beyond sight." * "See what the master sees." * "All will be revealed." * "The eyes are upon you." * "Die, non-believer!" * "Flame of shadow!" * "Agony awaits!" * "Bomb's out!" * "Bomb's away!" * "Bomb!" * "Obliterate!" * "Annihilate!" * "Now!" * "Detonate!" * "Hahaha, yeah!" * "I'm in control!" * "Listen! Do as I say! * "Let's go!" * "No, that way!" * "Uh-uh! My turn!" * "Charge!" * "This way!" "Hey!" Heroic Abilities * "Get over here!" * "All shall die!" * "Oblivion has come!" * "Take this!" * "Come havoc! Come infinite night!" Others Gall: Scream the scream of Infinite madness. Cho: uh.... What he said. Gall: Seal your word whole unbeliever! Cho: "Word whole" hahahahaha. Category:Quotations